1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workstations and more particularly to portable workstations for portable computing devices and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For those who often spend hours at a time working on computers or playing video games or “surfing” the Internet, the ability to adjust the position of the keyboard, monitor and other user interface devices to comfortable and ergonomic positions is particularly desirable. Various types of computer stands or workstations, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,630,566; 5,779,305; 6,056,363; 6,098,936; 6,102,476 and 6,145,926, have been developed in an attempt to address this need. While the above-identified workstations may serve their intended purpose, it appears that they are intended strictly for home or office use only, in that they are incorporated into a reclinable chair or they are intended to replace a conventional desk or other office furniture.
With the advances in computer technology in the portable computer industry with respect to processor speed, memory, data storage capacity and improvement of the displays, most portable computers now have the functionality that, even within the last few years, was only available in desktop computers. Along with these advances in technology, the price of portable computers have continually decreased enabling more and more users to afford the convenience of portable computers. In addition, due to the ever increasing popularity of the Internet and reliance on e-mail for both business and personal use, more and more people are traveling with their portable computers on business trips, vacations or carrying their portable computers between home and work so they can stay “connected” with their office, friends or family.
Most commercially available portable computer carrying cases or bags provide the necessary ability to easily transport portable computers and the various accessories needed to provide the functionality for using the computer and gaining access to the Internet. Unfortunately, while a user is able to carry virtually everything he or she may need to use the computer in a computer bag or briefcase, when using the portable computer, the user typically places the portable computer on a desk, table, stand or on the user's lap which is often uncomfortable and ergonomically improper.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a portable workstation that provides the ergonomic features and functionalities of a sturdy, stationary workstation, but which is easily collapsible and lightweight so it can be carried with the portable computer so it can be used virtually anywhere the user desires.
Others have attempted to devise carrying cases which allow the user some adjustability of the portable computer by allowing the user to tilt the computer within the carrying case by a tilt-up hinge mechanism. Examples of such devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,825; 6,352,155 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0063072. While each of these devices may serve their intended purpose, these devices lack an articulating support structure which enables both horizontal and vertical movement of the computer in any direction such that the user can position the portable computer in virtually any ergonomically desirable or comfortable position.